hp_mischief_managedfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Black
Artemis Black Artemis Longbottom (nee Black) is the middle child of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, the younger sister to Aries Black, and the older sister to Cassandra Black. Artemis is described as a smart, strongwilled girl who always tries her best to make her mother and brother proud of her. Unlike her younger sister, Artemis did not inherit the Veela gene from her mother's family Artemis later marries Neville Longbottom, and the two of them have a beautiful daughter named Mavis. Having a daughter made her relationship with her mother stronger. Biography Early Life Artemis is the middle child of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, the younger sister to Aries Black, and the older sister to Cassandra Black. Artemis was born and raised in London, just like her siblings, and was a daddy's girl growing up, barely leaving Sirius' side. Just before Artemis joined Hogwarts, her father was imprisoned in Azkaban for murder, this led to her family, minus Cassandra, fleeing to South Africa to ensure they were safe from any harm. Aries struggled to remember having a younger sister until Aries went looking for her. Shortly after they left, Artemis, Marlene, and Aries' names were burned from the Black Family Tree by Walburga as she referred to them as "traitors" and "scum" for leaving Cassandra behind. Uagadou Years Year 1 Unlike her brother, Artemis found it easy to make new friends in school as she had never left any behind at Hogwarts. Artemis became very popular in her first year and a lot of students respected her. Year 2 Unwillingly, Artemis was forced to miss this year of education as her older brother, Aries had traveled to the UK alone and was in danger of being captured. Artemis was kept in the dark about her sister for the first year of her education and it wasn't until Aries returned home that she was told about Cassandra. Year 3 Artemis never cared for Uagadou as much as her mother wanted her to, her grades were average and she was more interested in playing Quidditch. Artemis and Marlene's relationship was strained after she found out the real reason why Cassandra had been left behind. Year 4 Artemis began being very bossy towards lower students as she felt that her birthname gave her the right to do that. Her mother began to worry that she was turning out to be like Sirius, which was the reason she had left Cassandra behind. Year 5 It is unknown what Artemis did during this year. Year 6 Although her grades were average throughout most of the year. Artemis managed to get some outstanding results allowing her to get a good-paying job so she could support herself and her family. Year 7 Just like her brother, Artemis decided not to come back for her seventh year and decided to find a well-paying job, subsequently getting a job in the Burkinabe Ministry of Magic. After Uagadou Father's death Unlike her mother and brother, Artemis took the death of her father hard and always wished he would come back and be with them again. She was angry once she had learned that he was living with Cassandra after escaping from Azkaban. Artemis blamed Cassandra for their father's death. After the Second Wizarding War Artemis, along with her mother and brother, took no part in the Second Wizarding War but arrived at Hogwarts shortly after the final battle had ended. She wasn't interested in meeting her sister as she had developed a strong hatred for her after Sirius' death. She was the most annoyed when Cassandra picked Nymphadora and Remus Lupin over her own family. This decision led to Artemis abandoning her sister and never speaking to her again.